Libraries and Animals
by Amelia Claw
Summary: This is my version of how Lily and James got to the point where they started dating. All rights go to respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **This was created before we got details on the Potter family on Pottermore, so I'm sorry about the inaccuracies! However, I did change what I could without changing it to much!**

James Potter stood in his foyer, waiting for Lily to Apparate, and hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him. He had tricked her into coming to his 17 birthday party early, as he wanted to talk to her. He knew that she might of collaborated with some of her friends, and figured it out, but it was worth a try. He wouldn't of gotten the chance to talk to her once the party started, as he invited all of his year except the Slytherins. His mansion (he winced inwardly) was definitely big enough for that.

The mansion that was now his, along with all of the other things his family owned, was huge. He had inherited it halfway through his 6th year, when his parents had died of Dragon pox. It was definitely weird, living here with only Sirius, and occasionally Remus. Peter hadn't come at all, as he had some important business to take care of. James didn't know what this 'business' was, but he suspected it was a girl. Though what girl would date Peter, he didn't know.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed when a loud crack rang through the foyer. He looked up, and saw Lily, who looked rather surprised to see him waiting for her. "Hey" he greeted, pushing himself off the cream colored wall he had been leaning on.

"Hi." she said with a smile "Happy 17th Birthday. I thought the birthday boy wasn't supposed to wait for people" she raised an eyebrow, knowing something was happening.

James winced "No, but.. well.."

"Spit it out Potter" she said

"Come on, I'll explain while we are walking" he said as he lead her down the corridor towards the library.

"This place is rather quiet for a party" she observed.

"Ok, I tricked you into coming a little early. I wanted to talk to you. And show you something." he told her.

"And you couldn't of done that later?" she asked skeptically.

He grinned "Lily, almost our entire year is coming to this party. They are all going to want to talk to me. There would be no way to do this later unless you stayed to about 5 in the morning, and by then we'd be asleep on our feet."

"How did you trick me into coming early?"

When Sirius was magicking up the inventions to say what they were supposed to, I asked him to leave yours blank. Then I hand wrote it."

"That's surprisingly simple." she said as they walked into the library "Oh! Wow!" she exclaimed as she took in the sight.

"This is what I wanted to show you, and well, give you. I'll admit, I will probably never read most of these, and the ones I'd want to, I already have, for the most part. There is no use in them just sitting here, collecting dust."

"Thank you!" she said, taking in the massive library "This is bigger that Hogwarts!"

"And it's more specialized. There are books for younger kids here, but most of it is advanced, and you can't find it in Hogwarts." he said as he flopped into one of the very comfortable armchairs, taking in the look of awe on her face.

"And you say I could have it!"

"I was thinking of a muggle library system, but the ones you really, really like, you can keep."

"Wow, thank you!" she said once again, and sat down, much more primly, on the chair beside his. "Is this how you were always good in Transfiguration?" she asked.

He laughed "Yes and no. I've always been good in Transfiguration, but I wouldn't be as good as I am without this. Go ahead, look around."

"How much time do I have?" she asked.

"You have an hour and fifteen minutes; I thought you would want the time." he said, smirking at her, and didn't miss the very light blush on her cheeks, which just made his smirk larger.

"Thank you." she said then got up and hurried away, deeper into the library. He got up, and followed her in into library until he got to the transfiguration section, where he pulled a well worn book down. He then retreated back into his chair.

A half an hour later, she came out. He took in the sight, her arms stacked with books, eyes glittering, a smile on her face. They must make a strange sight he thought, with him in his formal robes, and her in her emerald green party dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"You could have spent more time in there" he said, grinning.

"You have a wonderful potions section in there! People would kill to see" he said, and he knew she was talking about Snape.

He scanned down the titles she had "One of my ancestors was a potions genius" he sniffed the air with the Stag's nose, confirming his suspicions "He created a lot of things, including the potion you have in your hair. And, yes they would. Look, all but three of the books that you have can't but touched by anyone other then Potters, and people they allow. I've added you to that list, and your family, just in case. However other then that, nobody can touch them. Some of these have some nasty jinxes on them."

"Is that why you didn't invite me here earlier?" she asked "Because of the list?"

"The list can only be updated by the Head of the Family, and I didn't want to deal with the endless questions. Plus, my family are Purebloods, and you would have no idea what all of the customs are, and that would be embarrassing for all of us."

"I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thanks" James said, searching for a way to break to awkward silence. Then it came to him. "Let me go get something, I'll be right back." he said, then disappeared deep into the library, in a section she hadn't gone into. He came back with a book on Pureblood customs. "This is probably the rarest book we own, and it was written by someone in my family, for just my family." He said and put it on the stack she had set on a table.

"Where should I put these, during the party?" she asked. He just smiled at her, them walked over to a cabinet, where he pulled out a green bag that was only a few shades different from her eyes, with a rearing stag and a grazing doe on it. He then stacked all of the books in it, and they didn't look like they were there.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she questioned, curiously.

"Come on, lets go some where more private. I wouldn't put it past Padfoot to listen in."

"Padfoot?"

"I'll explain." he said, flinging the bag on his shoulder, his muscles bulging. He smirked at the way she looked at his arm. "Just because the bag can fit a lot of stuff doesn't mean it isn't heavy. One of my ancestors created the spell to keep people from stealing our entire library" he shot a teasing grin at her. "Just because you can fit the library inside the bag, doesn't mean you can carry it. And you can't add spells- which the ancestor intended."

"That's cool! Are all of you ancestors that creative?"

"No, but we tend to have our specialties, and be very good inside those, and decent elsewhere." he said as he lead her out of the library, and upwards, to the second floor.

"This place is huge, how many floors do you have?"

"It's got five, including the attic and basement. The first floor is the library, dining rooms, ballroom, parlors, kitchen, and a few other things. The second floor is the master bedrooms, which are huge, and normal bedrooms. The third floor is the family room, the games room, and servant quarters. This place was built hundreds of years ago, and hasn't really been changed." he said at her look. The hallway he lead her down was filled with different colored doors, very spaced out. He lead her to the red one, and opened it "After you," he said, bowing her in. She flushed again, and walked in. He followed, and shut the door behind him.

She took in the medium sized living room, with a door that lead to a huge red and gold themed bedroom, and one that lead to a bathroom with awe. "Is this your room?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said as she sat in the black leather loveseat, and he sat in the matching chair beside it.

"Wow" she said in awe of the huge room.

"You seem to be using that word a lot today." he teased.

She flushed, yet said "Shut up. What did you want to talk about?"

James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, making it even worse. "Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done over the years, all the pranks. I'm looking back now, and they were kinda cruel. I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done about Snape, too."

"Why do I think you'll never say that to him?" Lily said dryly.

"I would've if he hadn't tried to use Dark Magic on us. If Remus hadn't been able to get that shield up so fast, we would all of been dead. And if the rest of us hadn't reinforced it, we could have been dead."

"When did he do this?" she exclaimed.

"Right after 5th year, after I defended you. He didn't like the fact that he looked bad, and wanted to get back at us, I think."

"I'm so sorry" she said quietly.

He got up and sat on the loveseat, forcing her to look at him. "What he said, what he called you, he never should of done to anyone, much less you, his friend. We would all do it again, if we had to. Well, not the hanging upside down thing, but the defending you thing."

"Thanks," she said, hugging him "thanks, James." He slowly hugged her back, surprised. They sat there for a few minutes, then Lily slowly pulled away. "What else did you want to tell me?"

James sighed "What I'm about to show you, please don't tell anyone. Remember that question you had, in fifth year, on how I saved Snape? This is your answer" he said as he slowly got up, then rolled his neck, loosening it up. He then walked to the middle of the room, where there was no clutter. He then closed his eyes, concentrated, and changed. Lily gasped as she saw the stag in the middle room, looking at her.

"James?" she said, sounding shocked, and the stag nodded. She stood and walked over, standing a foot in front of him. "I'm going to assume you didn't register?" she asked, and he nodded again, then stepped forward and lowered his head until she was touching it. "Wow" she said, feeling the fur beneath her fingers. She ran her fingers through it a few times before rubbing around his horns. He just leaned into her and she giggled "feels good?" he didn't respond, just leaned into her more. After about five minutes, she sighed and pulled her hand away, snickering at the mournful sounds he made. "Sorry, but I have more questions, and they can't be answered in yes or no." he sighed, but stretched up, and became human again, then sat back down, with her following him.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"How did you do it?" she asked

"Hard work, and we have a few books the ministry doesn't know we have." he said with a grin.

"Did Professor McGonagall help you?"

He choked "No. I think she suspects, but we don't know."

"We?" she asked, inquisitively

"Sirius, Peter, and I. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and I am Prongs. Sirius is a big black dog, and Peter is a rat. Remus is Moony." He explained.

"And a werewolf." she said bluntly, and James winced "I figured it out a long time ago."

"We kinda thought so. When Snape figured it out, we thought he would tell."

"I figured it out first. I didn't tell him though."

"Thanks" James said.

"He would have been kicked out of school, and that shouldn't happen to someone as smart as him." Lily said.

"It would kill him" James agreed.

She paused "Can I become one too?"

James stared at her "You know you would be breaking the law?"

"Yes, but we are in a war, James. I need all the advantages possible if I want to survive."

"I'll teach you. This summer, and you can say you are stealing from my library."

She laughed "That sounds like something I would do. Your library is big enough it would take me years to get through. You can use that, or say you are helping me with Transfiguration, as you are better then me at that."

"And you could help me with every other subject" James said hopefully.

She noticed and laughed. "Maybe"

"Good" he said as a gong sounded through the room. "That was Sirius' warning that the party starts in five minutes" he said at her confused look.

"We better get going, then. Do I look ok?" she asked

"Lily, you look gorgeous, just like always."

She gave him a warning glare "James" she warned.

He sighed "You look good, okay? You can leave the books in here, and come and get them when you're ready to leave."

"Okay, thanks." she said, and got up.

He stood up and offered her his arm. She once again glared at him warningly, but this time he didn't back down. "It's tradition." he grinned at her. She sighed, but took it.

As they walked towards the ballroom, James finally felt like he had actually gotten somewhere in his quest to win Lily's affections, and hoped it would continue. He smiled down at her, and she grinned back at him.

 _ **Hey everyone! How was it? Should I add more, or should it stay a one-shot? Please tell me! Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 2

Three days after the party, James got a letter from Lily. It said:

James,

I was wondering if I could borrow a few books of yours, and if you could explain more about the book you gave me on wizarding culture. I'd understand if you weren't able to, if you need to do something, but it would be nice if you could do so ASAP. The party was a lot of fun, thank you for inviting me.

I look forward to hearing from you soon,

Lily Evans

He must of looked like an idiot to Sirius, who was watching him, when he started jumping up and down, excited and grateful that it had worked.

"What happened, did you win the lottery?"

"Better, this is from Lily."

"No way." Sirius said, astonished.

"Yes way. It worked!" James grinned.

"Well are you going to write back?" he asked. James just grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and began to write.

Lily,

Of course you can borrow the books, that is why I offered. I can explain more about the wizarding culture after you find the books you want. Did you understand the homework Slughorn gave us? It's kind of hard, even Remus is having trouble. If you want to work on it, just bring it, and we can all work together. How about today at three, or whenever you get this, whichever comes later?

Waiting for you,

James Potter

He finished writing the letter, then rolled it up and gave it to Lily's owl, who looked rather unimpressed with the amount of time it took him to write back.

When three o'clock came, James was once again leaning on the pale wall of his foyer, impatiently waiting. Yet again, Lily arrived the second his watch hit three. "Hi, James" she greeted.

"Hey Lily." he said, stealing the bag he had loaned her to hold the books, and throwing it over his shoulder.

"So are you really having problems with the potions homework, or was that in case the letter was intercepted?" she asked.

"Did you really need me to explain wizard culture, or was that just a way to came here?" he countered.

"No, I don't, the book is very informative. I was hoping you could get me started on the Animagus training."

"I don't need help, that's what Remus is for. If you could look it over, just in case, though, I'd be grateful. Of course I'll get you started." he said, smiling at her.

"Good. Where?"

James hesitated "How about the sitting room of my room?"

She shrugged "Fine with me"

James lead the way up to his room, suspecting she would get lost if she tried. She was, once again, looking around his manor was amazement. "The architecture of the place is outstanding." she complimented.

"Some old ancestor of mine built it, I can't recall his name currently. He also built a lot of other wizarding buildings, but this is the best of them." He told her.

"Which buildings?"

"He designed the way the Ministry would be laid out, but died before they could build it, and they messed up him plans quite a bit, I know. Other then that, I don't know. If I track him down on the family tree, I'd know more."

"Wow." she said, impressed.

"I know" he said, opening the door of his room, and letting her in before he walked in. She sat down in the chair she had sat in last time, but he paused. "I'll be back in a minute." he told her, then walked into his actual room. Once, in there, he went to the small bookshelf just to the right of the door, and pulled out three well worn books. Then, he walked back to Lily, sat beside her, and handed her the books.

"You actually have books about becoming an Animagus! I didn't think there were any." she said.

"Most were destroyed 4 centuries ago, but a few families left the bad copy or the ones that weren't that good out for the ministry to destroy, and hid the good ones. Also, people who are registered have them, as they are sometimes needed." He told her.

"For once, you know something I don't know about at all." she said laughing.

He laughed as well "You'd be surprised, I know a lot more then most think I do."

"Why don't you use it, then?"

"Most of it is stuff I'm not supposed to know, that is forbidden by the ministry, or not taught in classes at Hogwarts. Hogwarts only teaches the basics, and none of the really advanced stuff. That is what I know, and why I never pay attention I Transfiguration, as I already know everything she will ever teach." He told her.

"I never knew that. Other then books, how do people learn those sorts of things?"

"Apprenticeships, mostly. Or, there are a few Wizarding collages, but they are small, and are very prejudiced on who they accept."

"Prejudiced as in they won't accept Muggleborns, right?" she said dryly.

"They will accept Muggleborns if they have ties into an old pureblood family, like Black, Malfoy, or mine maybe." James said.

"Why are you a maybe?" she asked.

"My name is Potter, which is a craft, therefore, we aren't as good as others." he told her.

"The Wizarding World is so prejudiced." she sighed.

"That it is. Now, want to start?" he said, grinning at her.

"Yes!" she said.

"Read the first chapter in all of those, then I'll start teaching you. They all tell you about a different variation on the method, I did the second, but I can teach any of them, really."

"Ok." she said, then leaned back into the chair and opened the first book. James stole the second book from her, and opened it up to the teaching chapter, reading it while occasionally looking up at her.

An hour later she had finished the chapters he had assigned, and he had read the teaching chapter on each. "I like the second the most." she told him.

He laughed "Good, cause that's the one I know the best. It takes the longest, but it's easier to do. Now, get comfortable, and relax." he coached, then went through the comforting ritual. He might not be dating her yet, but they were friends now, and that was better then they were before his idea.

 _ **Thanks to multiple requests, I am back with a new, shiny chapter! Tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

By the middle of the summer, Lily had become an animagus, and she did it much faster then James had. It had taken him three years, but she had a teacher, and he and the other Marauders hadn't. She had become a doe, and it was the same breed that he was.

They were currently out in the woods surrounding his manor, in their forms, messing around. Padfoot wasn't with them as he was on a date with Marlene McKinnon, a Ravenclaw in their year. James hadn't seen Peter since the night of the party, and Remus was at his parent's house. That meant they were completely alone, with no one around for miles, as his manor was surrounded by forest on every side.

James had a hard time to keep from laughing, as Lily was able to walk in smooth ground or grass, but the uneven ground of the woods was a completely different story. Eventually, she tripped and fell on her face, then turned into a human, and rolled onto her back. "Quit laughing, it's hard." she grumbled up at him.

He just reared elegantly and turned back "The more you practice, the better you get." he told her, trying to keep a straight face. He reached down and offered her his hand. She accepted it, and he pulled her up.

The second she was on her feet, her face went white, and she took all of her weight off her left leg, holding it in the air. James immediately went to her, and helped her hop over to a tree. Once there, she leaned against it, but didn't let go of James hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I sprained my ankle." she winced. "I don't think I can get back again."

James frowned, considering something. Then he spoke "You could ride me."

She stared up at him "How?"

"I could turn back, and lay down, and you can get on, then I get up, and walk back. I've done it with Remus, when he is hurt to bad to walk back." he told her.

"Okay, but be careful, okay?"

"Of course." he said, smiling lightly, then shifted. He inched towards her, so she would have to move as little as possible, then laid down on the cold, leave covered ground. She carefully swung her bad leg over his back, and sat down, lightly. He held still for a few more seconds, then slowly got to his feet.

For the next two hours he slowly walked the area it took them a half an hour to get to. For once, he wished that the manor didn't have the anti-apparition wards that had kept him protected from Death Eaters for so long. That would made this a lot easier for him, and a lot less painful for Lily. Once he got to the door of his manor, he laid down next to a convenient bench, and Lily slid off of him, and onto it. He transformed, and walked over to the door and opened it, then walked back to her. He gently picked her up, and walked over to the miniature infirmary, which was conveniently located on the first floor. It looked just like the Hogwarts, except there where only 4 beds, and a cabinet of medicines, instead of an office full.

James set her down on the bed, and walked over to the aforementioned cabinet of medicines, where he found some painkillers and a brace. He then pulled two empty vials out and transfigured them into a pair of crutches. Walking back over to her, he gently took her shoe off, then removed her socks. He handed her the painkillers, and warned her "You are going to want to take this before I put the brace on."

"I know. It's going to taste awful, isn't it." she sighed, but drank it and made a face at it's bitter taste. "Ew."

"It's awful." James agreed "Jonpy!" he called.

"Whats does Jamesie wants of Jonpy?" a small, female house elf in a red uniform asked him, while Lily jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Can you get me a glass of water for Lily, here?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Jamesie" she said then popped off.

"Jamesie?" Lily asked, laughing.

James flushed "She called me that when I was a baby, and I was never able to break her of the of the habit."

She was still laughing when Jonpy appeared with the water, which she took gratefully. "Thanks Jonpy." she said to the house elf.

"Jonpy is here to serve." the house elf said, then popped off.

"House elves don't like to be thanked for what they do. It's fun for them, I guess. They don't like questions about how they do things either." he said with a reminiscing smile, and sat on the edge of the bed after putting her brace on.

"I'm going to guess there is a funny story there." Lily said.

"Yep. But I'm not going to tell you." he said with a teasing grin "You already have enough blackmail in me." he leaned against the headboard beside her.

"Please." she said turning full force of her emerald green eyes on him.

"Nope." he said, voice rougher then normal.

She noticed that, and leaned on his shoulder "Please?"

"Answers is still no." he said as she buried her head against his neck. He could feel her lips up against him.

"Please" she breathed.

"You are very good at being persuasive." he noted "But, still no." she chuckled, and he stiffened as the vibrations moved her against him, his hand searching for hers. "Lily, stop." he said

"That is the first time you've said that, and not me saying it." she noted, pulling away slightly, but still on his shoulder.

"Sorry." he said, turning his head to look at her, their noses nearly touching. She looked at him, then slowly moved up until their mouths were touching, and lightly kissed him. He responded instantly, deepening the kiss.

Once they were out of breath, he kissed the corner of her mouth, then pulled back just as slowly as she had moved originally. "Wow." he said, he voice husky.

"Wow." she agreed, and smirked up at him.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you think." she mummered, then slid her hand to the back of his neck, and kissed him again.

"What is happening in here!" Sirius' voice interrupted them.

"Padfoot, you pick the worst possible times. Go away." James groaned, glaring at the mutt..

"Seconded." Lily said, bright red. She pulled away and leaned in his chest, still not looking at their intruder.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'll leave."

"Good." James shot back, then went back to kissing Lily.

Fin


End file.
